


Five Times Len Gave Barry A Teddy Bear and One Time He Didn't

by Red Charade (traciller)



Series: Domestic Coldflash [11]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 5+1 Fic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Michael Snart - OMC (mentioned), barely there smut, but really it's Allen because Len changed his name when they got married, domestic!Coldflash, married!Coldflash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traciller/pseuds/Red%20Charade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len has some kind of…thing for giving adorable gifts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Len Gave Barry A Teddy Bear and One Time He Didn't

Len has some kind of…thing for giving adorable gifts. Cisco finds it unsettling, but Barry finds it sweet. For the record, most of Team Flash were on Barry’s side on this, except for Joe. He was on Cisco’s side.

But, Len would get Barry these tiny stuffed animals only a little bigger than Barry’s hand. Teddy bears, all of different colors and textures, that came dressed in little outfits. At this point, Barry had his own collection of them which he tended to so they'd stay nice and wouldn't collect dust or anything.

Once in a while, Len would give Barry one of these little teddies for no reason other than Leonard Snart was secretly a sweetheart and a wonderful partner, but usually they were gifts for special occasions.

1\. On Barry's birthday, he and Len managed to carve out some time in the afternoon for a picnic lunch at the park. There's a shade tree there and Len had Barry meet him at it so they could sit underneath it while they ate. They're both wearing jeans and t-shirts, and Len's arms are bare and showing off intricate tattoos that Barry traces softly with his fingers while he sits quietly with Len after they've finished eating the meal Len had made from scratch and packed for them himself.

“Your tattoos are beautiful.”

“I don't think men are supposed to be beautiful, Barry.” Len says, but he smiles and his tone says he hasn't actually taken exception.

“Well, then how do you explain your existence?” Barry teased.

“Well, I do admit that I'm one of a kind...” Len smirked.

Barry gave him a soft little push that didn't actually move him at all and Len's grin was unrepentant.

“Well, I don't think it's bad to call men beautiful. Especially when it's true.”

“Oh yeah? Well, two can play at that game.”

“Are you calling me beautiful, now?” Barry asked, tone skeptical even as his cheeks pinked.

“No. Don't put words in my mouth, Scarlet.”

Barry rolled his eyes and gave Len an only slightly more firm shove. Len barely shifted where he sat.

“I'd never simply call you beautiful, Red, because you're gorgeous.”

Barry's cheeks did more than pink that time, they flamed. “Len!”

“It's true, Scarlet. You'll just have to live with it.” Len said, sighing dramatically, before he reached into a satchel he'd brought with him. He'd brought two things along from the motorcycle with him. A picnic basket (Barry wanted to know how he drove all the way here with that thing) and a side satchel that was actually designed for use on a motorcycle. He brought out a small box gift-wrapped in blue paper with a white ribbon tied around it.

“That looks professionally wrapped.”

“Maybe I'm just that good.”

“Is this an overly expensive gift? Because, Len--”

“Just open it, Barry.”

“If this is something you stole...”

“I would never do that. Why would I purposely do something offensive for you on your birthday?”

“You don't always have the best track record for understand why some things are offensive...”

“Alright, well if you don't want this...” Len started to pick up the satchel he'd brought it in.

“I didn't say that! Don't put words in my mouth, Len.” Barry said and snatched the gift, ignoring the smirk on Len's face.

Barry untied the ribbon carefully and then opened the box, finding a little black teddy bear inside, only a little bigger than his palm. It had cerulean eyes and a white shirt with pastel blue lettering that said, “I love you,”

Barry had already been swooning at the cuteness of the gift, not the first teddy Len had gotten him but definitely one of the first few, but when saw the tiny shirt the teddy was wearing he gasped a little and his eyes widened and he looked up at Len.

Len who was fiddling with a napkin and pretending to have a reason to look anywhere but at Barry right now and...and...was that a hint of rose on his cheekbones??

“Oh, Len...this is...I love it. It's perfect. Thank you.”

“Really?” Len asked, looking up at Barry, still looking a little apprehensive.

“Yes, really. And Len...I love you, too.”

Len smiled, then, a rare open smile. It was almost bashful as he looked down for a moment before looking back up at Barry again and leaning forward to press their lips together.

Barry met him halfway in a slow kiss that started out soft and ended with them panting just a little bit.

 

2\. Valentine's Day landed on a Sunday, which meant that he had the day off. He and Len both stayed home that day, slept in a little and spent the day in bed for the most part, stopping for meals, considering Barry's calorie requirements and the fact that he was burning so much energy. They didn't leave the house or answer the phone. And since there were, mercifully, no emergencies today nobody called more than once. They so rarely got days to themselves and considering the theme of this holiday they wanted to make sure it was filled with as many orgasms as possible. For Barry that was quite a few, and Len was more than happy to give them to him.

Sometime after it got dark again outside, and after round...Barry's not even sure anymore, Len rolls off of him, pulls him close for a kiss, or rather several kisses. They're both still catching their breath and though the kisses are definitely innocent they still have to break several times for air.

“So...I got you something...” Len murmured between kisses, chuckling a little when Barry gives his bottom lip a soft nip.

“You said we shouldn't do that, because Valentine's Day is a gimmick.”

“I know you got me a gift, anyway, Scarlet.”

“Maybe I didn't. Maybe my body's your gift tonight.”

“Mmm. And what a gift.” Len purrs, pulling back a little to blatantly leer at Barry.

“Stop that!” Barry tried to look serious with the command, but failed when he had to laugh.

“You blush so pretty for me, Scarlet. Why would I stop?” Len answered, kissing down Barry's throat.

“Nnng...Len...” Barry's tone was a little breathless, because his neck was a very sensitive area and Len knew it.

“Can't help it, you're just so delicious.” Len said and gave a little nip for emphasis.

“No fair.”

“All's fair in love and war, Red.”

“You've been waiting for an opening for that for a long time, haven't you?”

Len didn't answer, instead got up from the bed, stretched a bit while Barry watched, giving a little smirk over his shoulder to let his lover know he was aware Barry had enjoyed that little display, and then left the room.

“Len, where are you going?”

“To get your gift.”

Judging by the sound of his voice, Len was...in the living room. Maybe.

“I don't think we shut the curtains, don't turn on all the lights while you're naked in there.”

“Too late.”

“Are the curtains open?”

“Yep.”

“Are you at least covering yourself?”

“Nope.”

“Len!”

“What?? It's our house, if I want to walk around naked in here, I will.”

“And give the neighbors a show?”

“Why not? You know they all think about me naked, anyway.”

“They do not. Now, cover yourself up before someone calls the cops and Joe comes over to ask why you're flashing the neighbors.”

“I'm not flashing anyone, it's our house.” Len said as he came back into the bedroom.

Barry rolled his eyes. “You're an exhibitionist.”

“It doesn't count if I'm inside my own house.”

“That's not a rule. It totally still counts.”

“Open your present.” Len said, handing Barry a gift wrapped in red paper with a red and white bow.

Barry has sat up by now and accepts the gift, blushing a little.

“You're cute when you blush, Barry.”

“Don't try to butter me up after you were just flashing the neighbors.”

“I wasn't...just open the present.” Len rolled his eyes.

Barry removed the bow and then opened the box to find another little teddy bear. It was so cute with its red fur and dark eyes, tiny enough to fit in the front pocket of one of his shirts with the head and arms poking out. If he were so inclined to do something like that. Which he has...totally never done. Ever.

The pink shirt with red lettering asked, “Be Mine?”

“Oh, Len...” Barry thought it was the cutest!

“You like it? This isn't getting old for you, is it?”

“No! Don't you dare stop. I love it, it's perfect.”  
Len grinned and got back onto the bed and kissed him. “Good. Now set it aside, because I'm gonna take full advantage of my gift again now.” he purred.

“Don't say it like that, taking advantage,” Barry blushed, though he didn't honestly mind because he understood Len was just teasing, “besides, I did get you an actual gift, you know.”

“Mm...this first.” Len purred and took the little bear himself, putting it on the bedside table on Barry's side of the bed and pulled Barry close again.

 

3\. Barry was almost late to the restaurant because of meta-human activity, but he did manage to be...mostly on time. Okay, he wasn't almost late, he was late. But, only by five minutes! That was good time for Barry!

When he saw the place, Barry blushed a little and looked down at his clothes. It was pretty upscale. It looked like the sort of place that you had to get reservations for months in advance. Was he dressed alright? Len had told him to dress nice, but…

Still, his clothes didn't seem to be the problem tonight. No, the man who brought him to the table Len was already waiting for him at (you called them maitre d's, right? Barry was sure that was the term) gave Barry's windswept hair a disapproving look but didn't actually comment. Barry had the decency to blush and look apologetic.

“Not as late as I thought you'd be.” Len said, in a tone that sounded sincere. He didn't like tardiness but he understood quite some time ago that it was something he'd have to just accept as part of Barry's nature despite the fact that he was actually the fastest man alive.

“How did you know I'd be late?”

“Other than the fact that you always are? I got an alert.” Len held up his phone.

“Oh right. I forgot those go to your phone now, too. Thanks for not helping out, by the way.” Barry teased.

“I knew you had it under control.” Len knew Barry couldn't do everything by himself, but he also had trust in Barry's abilities. His boyfriend was very capable.

“So, Len...this place looks...expensive...” Barry said, a bit worriedly.

“Don't worry. I've got it, Scarlet.” Len assured.

Barry knew Len was rich, most of the money ill-gotten, but it was easy to forget. He didn't usually throw his money around.

“Alright, but--”

“Chill, Red, it's fine. I promise.” Len said, smirking at his own pun.

Barry rolled his eyes. His boyfriend was ridiculous.

“Well, alright...” he decided not to question it, or to lecture Len about using stolen money (or money acquired from the sale of stolen objects) to take his superhero boyfriend out on a fancy just-because date.

Len grinned at him and Barry decided he'd made the right decision. That grin was sexy and made dark promises for later.

Barry did have to admit a little while later that so far the night was worth it. Len was being super sweet and the food was delicious and Barry was actually enjoying himself. He'd thought he'd be nervous and awkward due to the nature of this restaurant, but Len made him forget where they were and that they were surrounded by so many people right now. People that Oliver was probably more at home being around than Barry would ever be.

Still, he really thought this was a just-because date. No special occasion or reason for it, just a date because Len was feeling like taking him out somewhere nice. So, Barry was a little bit surprised when Len brought out one of his small gift-wrapped boxes that Barry only got on special occasions. He was fairly certain he knew what was in that box.

“Len…?” Barry asked, a little confused and somewhat worried he'd forgotten an important date. He knew it wasn't their anniversary. And it wasn't his birthday. He was pretty sure it wasn't a holiday, but there were so many unofficial holidays how could he be sure?

“You didn't forget anything, Barry, calm down.” Len chuckled and Barry blushed when he realized he'd been so transparent.

“So, then, what--”

“Just open it.”

Barry still looks a bit confused as he picks up the box and pulls off the ribbon and opens the box. Inside is another teddy, just like he'd expected. This one is dressed in a tiny leather jacket and shades, with a black shirt that read “Marry Me?” across the front.

He gasped and almost dropped the box, to the point that Len moved to grab it just in case.

“Len!!” Barry couldn't help the surprised shout and didn't care that he'd probably just startled everyone else there. He got up from the table and went over to Len who was also standing up, looking like he wasn't sure if he was going to be slapped or hugged.

Barry definitely hugged him. And then kissed him deeply before pulling back.

“Yes, Len...”

And then he was kissing Len again, soft little short kisses, murmuring another “yes” between each one. Len couldn't help grinning a little into the kisses, wrapping his arms around Barry and holding him close.

When Barry heard clapping, he realized that people must be staring and that they'd apparently figured out what was going on. He couldn't be bothered to let go of Len, though, or to stop kissing him just yet. He couldn't be bothered to feel awkward or embarrassed. Len wanted to marry him! Len had proposed with one of those little teddy bears and Barry had said yes! They were going to get married! Len was his fiance now, not just his boyfriend. And he also couldn't be bothered to worry about those other people because…

“I love you...” Len whispered against his lips.

“Oh, Lenny...I love you, too...”

 

4\. After their wedding and the reception were over and Barry and Len were at the hotel in the honeymoon suite (a very high-end gift from Ray), they were lounging in bed, their clothes strewn about the floor in their haste to consummate their marriage.

They were sharing soft little kisses, turned toward each other on their sides, his left hand clasped with Len's right, fingers entwined, pressed close against each other and legs tangled together, when Len began to pull away.

“Already trying to get away from me?” Barry teased.

“Oh no, Red, you're not gonna get rid of me that easily. But, I have a wedding gift for you.”

“Is that a thing? Giving each other wedding gifts on our wedding day?”

“When else would we give each other wedding gifts?”

“You think you're so funny.”

“I'm hilarious. Anyway, I know you got me something, too, so stop pretending.”

“You didn't look at it, did you?”

“No, but I saw you hiding it so I could have if I'd wanted to spoil to surprise.”

“You're not as sneaky as you think, Snart.”

“It's Allen now, remember?”

“I do. I just wanted to hear you say it again.” Barry said with a grin.

“Cheeky.”

“You were pretty happy with my cheek a few minutes ago.”

“Mmm. Both of them, in fact.”

Barry laughed a bit as he watched Len get up and go to their luggage, enjoyed the show of Len bending over and picking up a heavy suitcase, muscles in his arm and back flexing. Mmm, indeed.

“Enjoying yourself?” Len asked.

“Totally enjoying myself.”

Len chuckled and opened the suitcase and took out a little gift-wrapped box and brought it over to Barry.

“Aw, Len.” Barry smiled.

By now Barry knew what was in these boxes whenever he saw them and it never failed to make his heart melt.

“Open it.” Len said, smiling as he offered it to his husband.

Barry slid the ribbon off and opened the box to find a tiny white teddy bear inside wearing a little shirt that was designed to look like the front of a tuxedo.

“Oh my god, Len, he's adorable.” Barry said and smiled up at his new husband.

Len grinned and got back onto the (very large...Barry was sure this was bigger than a king) bed with Barry and kissed him again.

“I'm glad you like it. Now, put over on the table next to you and come here.” Len purred, giving Barry a predatory look as he slid closer to him.

Barry blushed and put the little bear on the bedside table just in time for Len to take hold of his waist and pull him to the center of the bed.

“Len!” Barry laughed.

“What? We need to consummate our marriage, Barry, this is very important.” Len grinned and leaned down to kiss at Barry's thigh before sitting up on his knees.

“We just did that.” Barry answered with a grin.

“I know, but I'm not sure it took. We have to make sure, otherwise the Pope could annul our marriage.” Len pushed Barry's knees further apart and moved between them.

“We're not even Catholic.” Barry said, shifting his position just a little to be more comfortable and to open his legs wider for his husband. His husband!

“Still, we'd better not take any chances. I want to be thorough.” Len grinned and leaned down over Barry, arms on either side of his head before moving one hand down between them.

“Thorough, huh?” Barry asked, reaching up to wrap his arms around Len and relaxing against the bed as he felt Len line up just right.

“Very thorough.” Len murmured before kissing Barry and sliding home again, swallowing the moan his husband gave.

 

5\. On their first year wedding anniversary, Barry was actually on time for the candlelit dinner Len had planned at their house, and Len pretended to be so shocked he might faint.

Barry pretended to be unimpressed with the behavior, but he was so happy today (they'd been married for a whole year!) that he couldn't contain his smiles and laughter.

“You're beautiful when you laugh, Red.”

“Only when I laugh?” Barry asked, blushing a little.

“You're always beautiful to me.”

“Didn't you once say that it wasn't okay to call a man beautiful?”

“I did. But, didn't you once say that you thought there was nothing wrong with it?”

“Does this mean I'm rubbing off on you, finally?”

“Mmm...we'll do some rubbing off later.”

“Len! I thought this was supposed to be romantic?”

“Was it the candles that tipped you off?” Len pretended to honestly be confused.

“Ha ha.”

Len grinned, unrepentant.

Barry rolled his eyes and smiled at his husband, going over to kiss him. “You're sweet.”

“Just a second ago you were calling me a lecherous old man.”

“I did not say that.” Barry laughed.

“Well, you should. Because, it's true...” Len said, giving Barry a slow once, twice over with his eyes.

“It's not true, Len, you can't be a lecherous old man. You're not old.”

Len laughed and Barry grinned and they shared another kiss before they went to sit down at the dining room table, where Len had set out a meal he'd cooked himself and the candles were the only thing that lit the room.

After the meal, Len slid another box Barry's way. He'd been expecting it, but this box was twice the size as the ones he usually got. So...not his usual teddy, then? He felt disappointed but made an effort not to show it. Whatever was in there was still a gift that Len had chosen with Barry in mind and that was all that mattered.

“Not my usual teddy, then?” well, he couldn't help asking.

“Just open it.” Len said.

“It's awfully big.”

“Barry...”

“Well, I just want to make sure it's not something ridiculously extravagant.”

“Like what, babe?” Len asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I dunno. Like, the Hope Diamond or something?”

“Of course not, Barry, this isn't a diamond anniversary.”

“Len!”

“Open it.”

“If it's expensive, I'm making you take it back to wherever you stole it from with a sincere note of apology and you have to present both yourself.”

“Oh, that will never happen.” Len said calmly and with confidence, as if it were something he was clairvoyantly sure of, and sipped his wine.

Barry rolled his eyes and finally took the box and slid off the ribbon before opening it, pushing aside the tissue paper and gasped.

“Oh, Len, they're adorable!! Are these custom, then??” Barry asked as he looked down at two teddy bears in the same box. One of them was a brown bear dressed in a tiny Flash suit, and the other was a polar bear dressed in a tiny replica of Len's Captain Cold outfit, the one with the parka that he used when they first met, and a tiny toy version of Len's cold gun in one hand.

They were holding hands.

“Do you like them?”

“I love them! These are my favorite.” Barry said and moved to go over and sit in Len's lap to kiss him.

 

+1. Len had been out late with work and it had been dark outside for quite some time before he got home. He had been tired on his way home, but now that he was here and he knew he'd get to see his husband again, get to give him a kiss and hold him close (and maybe a little more than that) and have a real dinner he was feeling a second wind of energy.

“Barry, I'm home!” he called once inside, making sure to shut and lock the door. 

He then went to find the case for his cold gun and put it away properly and out of reach. He'd been doing that ever since they'd made the decision to adopt a child. They were still waiting for the paperwork that said the adoption had been finalized to make it all official, but he'd started getting in the habit of being safer with the gun around the house from the moment they'd both agreed this was something they were going to start seriously looking into. That way, when they finally did have a child in the house Len would already be in the habit and no mistakes would be made. He'd also had Cisco put a somewhat complicated (if you weren't familiar with it) safety on the gun during his last modifications to it, and even had him modify the case so it was more difficult to open.

Thinking about the adoption made him smile, though, because they were in the last stages. The home stretch. They were almost there. An adorable and precocious little 2-year-old named Michael who was just so sweet and so smart for his age. If nothing fell through at the last minute, he'd be theirs soon.

Once he had the gun put away, he took his gloves off and put them in his coat pocket, then shrugged that off and hung it up properly, before heading to the door. He'd already taken his boots off by the front door when he came in and set them aside neatly.

“Barry?” he called again, noting that he'd never gotten an answer from his husband. He frowned. Maybe he shouldn't have put his gun away?

No. He was being paranoid. It's possible Barry was in the shower upstairs, or he'd been called away unexpectedly on Flash business.

He knew Barry wasn't in the living room, he checked the kitchen and he wasn't there, either. Nor the dining room. The only places left downstairs to check were the den and the back patio. He went to the den first and found no one there, although he stopped and did a double take around the room. Something wasn't right.

Oh. There. One of Barry's teddies was sitting on the desk. He frowned and went over to the desk, the one they both shared. Had his husband forgotten to put it back with the others? Barry was always so careful with these, it was hard to believe he would just--

“What?” he mumbled to himself as he picked it up, realizing he didn't recognize this bear. He didn't remember buying it. He turned it around a few times, a tawny bear that was very cute and very much like the ones Len gifted to Barry so often but he just didn't recognize it. It was especially soft, softer than the ones he usually got for Barry, like things that were made for babies.

That was when he noticed the little shirt it was wearing and the letters printed across it, “It's A Boy!”

“Now, I know I didn't buy it...”

Just when Len thought this might be some kind of sinister joke from someone like the Trickster, he noticed the neat pile of papers on the desk, the shockingly clean desk other than those papers, that the bear had been sitting on.

He kept the teddy in one hand and picked up the top sheet off the pile to read it, eyes widening when he realized what this was. This wasn't a ransom note, this was...these were...the adoption had been finalized. The paperwork had come in, it was official and legal! They had a son!

“BARRY!” he dropped the paper on the desk and ran out of the den, forgetting that he was still holding the teddy.

He nearly ran into Barry with a laundry basket, his husband clearly having come from the laundry room...the laundry room in the basement.

“Len! What're...oh! You found it!” Barry grinned when he saw the bear in Len's hand and put the basket down.

“Hell yeah, I found it!” Len said, laughing almost in disbelief because, wow! They were going to be fathers! This process had taken so long, it almost seemed like it would never happen. He grabbed Barry up into a tight embrace before literally picking him up off the ground and twirling him around once before setting him down.

“Whoa!” Barry laughed, holding onto Len's shoulders tightly. Len had never done that before, but Barry had definitely liked it!

 

And to think this teddy bear business had all started just because Len was sweet and won Barry a teddy bear at the fair they went to on their third date.

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first 5+1 fic I've ever written, so I hope I did well. If not, I'm sorry and will try to do better next time. Please be kind!


End file.
